lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Matthew Abaddon
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Matthew | Nazwisko=Abaddon | AKA= | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia= | Miejsce urodzenia= | Data śmierci=Lato 2008 | Miejsce śmierci=Los Angeles, USA | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Zabity przez Bena | Zawód= | Rodzina= | Powiązanie=Człowiek Widmorea pomagał Locke'owi werbować O6 do powrotu na Wyspę }} Matthew Abaddon to pracownik Charlesa Widmore'a. Organizator misji na Wyspę, której celem jest ujęcie Bena. Przed katastrofą thumb|left|Matthew w Odwiedził Locke'a podczas jego rehabilitacji po próbie zabicia Johna przez ojca. Locke żali się Abaddonowi, że jego życie nie ma sensu wtedy Matthew mówi mu, że samo to, że przeżył upadek z ósmego pietra jest cudem. Mówi Johnowi, że odkrył o sobie prawdę i że teraz przyszła kolej na niego. Radzi żeby wyjechał na wycieczkę survivalową po Australii z samym nożem, a wtedy pozna samego siebie, tak jak on to zrobił. Wydarzenia po opuszczeniu wyspy Odwiedza Hurleya w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, przedstawia się jako pracownik linii Oceanic Airlines. Próbuje przekonać go aby przeniósł się do innej kliniki, bardziej komfortowej. Hurley odmawia twierdząc że tutaj jest mu dobrze, jednocześnie prosząc gościa o wizytówkę. Ten mówi że zostawił ją w domu i pyta Czy oni nadal żyją?. Hugo wpada w panikę i krzyczy że ten człowiek go molestuje. Abaddon pośpiesznie wychodzi. Jest później kierowcą Johna gdy ten próbował sprowadzić Oceanic Six z powrotem na wyspę. Podczas ich rozmowy powiedział, że przyszedł do niego po wypadku ponieważ on pomaga ludziom dotrzeć tam gdzie powinni dotrzeć, tak samo było z Johnem. Został zastrzelony przez nieznanego sprawcę lecz później Ben przyznaje się, że to on go zastrzelił. Ciekawostki * Abaddon (Abaddon, Abadon, grec. Apollyon, hebr. Avaddon, łac. Exterminans ) - „niszczyciel”, imię anioła ciemności lub określenie otchłani piekielnej, jej najgłębszej części. Hasło ta pojawia się w literaturze, okultyzmie, sztuce. W Starym Testamencie słowo "abaddon" jest synonimem otchłani, szeolu: (Hi 26,6; Hi 28,22; Ps 8887,12; Prz 15,11). W "Księdze starożytności biblijnych Pseudo-Filona", "abaddon" to również miejsce, a nie osoba. Dopiero w Nowym Testamencie zostaje spersonifikowany. Postać ta występuje w Księdze Apokalipsy jako anioł zagłady i król szarańczy, o której jest napisane, że "ma nad sobą króla - anioła Czeluści (Ap 9, 11). Anioł Czeluści utożsamiany jest też z aniołem, który otrzymał klucz od piekła, aby uwolnić szarańczę. We fragmencie (Ap 9, 1-3) czytamy: "I piąty anioł zatrąbił: i ujrzałem gwiazdę, która z nieba spadła na ziemię, i dano jej klucz od studni Czeluści. I otworzyła studnię Czeluści, a dym się uniósł ze studni jak dym z wielkiego pieca, i od dymu studni zaćmiło się słońce i powietrze. A z dymu wyszła szarańcza na ziemię, i dano jej moc, jaką mają ziemskie skorpiony". Skoro więc Abaddon jest właścicielem klucza do Czeluści, to jest on wykonawcą woli Bożej. We fragmencie (Ap 20, 1-3) znajduje się informacja, że związał on Szatana: "Potem ujrzałem anioła, zstępującego z nieba, który miał klucz od Czeluści i wielki łańcuch w ręce. I pochwycił Smoka, Węża starodawnego, którym jest diabeł i szatan, i związał go na tysiąc lat. I wtrącił go do Czeluści, i zamknął, i pieczęć nad nim położył, by już nie zwodził narodów, aż tysiąc lat się dopełni". Postać Abaddona nie jest więc tu przedstawiona jako jednoznacznie zła. Mimo to tradycja postrzega go jako upadłego anioła lub demona. W Dziejach Tomasza” z III w. „Abaddon” to imię Szatana, podobnie w „Wędrówce pielgrzyma”. Wg Mathersa autora "The Greater Key of Salomon" Mojżesz prosił o zesłanie plag na Egipt zwracając się do Boga używając m.in. imienia „Abaddon”. Imię to pojawia się też m.in w „Mesjadzie” Klopstocka, w "To the English Martyrs" F, Thompsona" i w Mistrzu i Małgorzacie". Kabalista Józef ben Abraham Gikattila używa słowa „Abaddon” jako określenie szóstej z siedmiu warstw piekieł. W rycinie "The Magus" Baretta został przedstawiony jako jeden z demonów zła. Abaddon jest również bohaterem gry komputerowej "Guild Wars: Nightfall". * Interesujące jest to, że Abaddon podczas rozmowy z Naomi ani razu nie mrugnął oczami. Mrugał jedynie podczas rozmowy z Hurleyem, i to tylko gdy zachęcał go do przeniesienia. * Jego imię i nazwisko jest jedną ze wskazówek w grze Find 815 z tym że jego imię odkrywamy w minigrze na stronach ABC a nazwisko na stronach innego partnera Channel 7 Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Czy znał Bena? ** Nie znał go. Dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham" * Czy był kiedyś na Wyspie? * Co to za "cud" którego rzekomo doznał? * Skąd wziął się w szpitalu? ** Widmore kazał śledzić Locke'a. * Czy wiedział o tym, że będzie miała miejsce katastrofa? * Czy wiedział że zginie na cmentarzu? (niechętnie zabrał Johna na miejsce spoczynku Helen) de:Matthew Abaddon en:Matthew Abaddon es:Matthew Abaddon fr:Matthew Abaddon it:Matthew Abaddon pt:Matthew Abaddon ru:Мэтью Эбаддон zh:Matthew Abaddon Kategoria:Ludzie Widmore'a